Vampiric Princes
by YuukiBlossoms
Summary: In a world of pure vampire princes, they have come together for one thing, and one thing only. Human Mates. HidanOCSasori ItachiOC DeidaraOC
1. The Vampire Princes

"**Vampiric Princes"**

YuukiBlossoms

A/N: I do not own Naruto, or any related characters. I just own Aiden Aizawa, Dimitri Zodiac, Artemis Lunar, and Takuto Mishiba.

Chapter One:

The Vampire Princes

"Did you hear, Ino? The Vampire Princes chose our school to go to?!"squeeled Sakura Haruno, giggling.

"I know, Sakura! It's like the greatest thing to ever like happen!"grinned Ino Yamanaka, smiling.

"Do you have to gossip this close to my locker, snobs?"snarled a unisex voice, beside them. Ino and Sakura smirked, and turned to a girlish looking boy, leaning against a locker.

"Well, Aizawa-kun, it's a free world."stated Sakura.

"And how dare you call us snobs, you emo freak! Can't you leave and go cut yourself?"smirked Ino, watching him.

This boy's name is Aiden Aizawa. But, in all actuality, he's a she. Yes. This boy is a girl. A really tomboyish girl. She has short raven black hair with crimson bangs, and blank dark lavendar eyes. She is wearing the boy's school uniform; a white collared shirt, black blazer, and black slacks. She has black shoes on. Around her eyes is a very thick layer of black eyeliner, and she has snakebites on her lips.

"You both know that I'm not an emo, so just give it up already. Plus, I'm waiting for Dimitri and Artemis."muttered Aiden, as she stood there, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, at least Dimitri-chan and Artemis-chan are normal. You're a disgrace to girl population, Aizawa-kun. Couldn't you wear the girls' uniform just once?"said Ino and Sakura, staring at her.

"No. That uniform is distrubing, and quite perverted. Why would I throw away my pride to wear that?"said Aiden, as she looked them in the eyes. She then moved away from the locker, and walked down the hallway, ignoring their yells and threats.

"Idiots..."muttered Aiden, as she entered her first block. Art with Anko. Although, usually she's the first to enter the classroom, but two male students were talking to Anko-sensei.

"Oh! Aizawa-kun. Perfect! I was hoping you could be Akasuna and Iwa's guide for today?"questioned Anko, grinning. The two male students turned around, and watched Aiden. Aiden blinked blankly, and continued to stand there.

"Hai, Anko-sensei."muttered Aiden.

"Great!"yelled Anko, pumping her fists into the air in happiness.

"Hmm? I'm Deidara Iwa! Yeah."grinned Deidara.

"Sasori no Akasuna."muttered Sasori, watching her.

"Hello. I am Aiden Aizawa. If you wish to stay alive in this moronic school, I'd advise you to stay away from Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."stated Aiden.

"Again, Aizawa-kun?"laughed Anko.

"Yes, I would like them to keep their sanity."said Aiden.

"Sanity? What kind of people are Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san, un?"asked Deidara, blinking.

"The worst kind. Cheerleaders."Aiden muttered. Deidara blinked, and began to laugh.

"AIDEN!"screamed two voices.

"Oh, shit."groaned Aiden. She was then tackled to the ground, by two girls, who wouldn't let go of her.

The first girl was Dimitri Zodiac. She has elbow length crimson hair, that resembled blood, and onyx eyes. She had on the girls' uniform, which consisted of a black collared shirt, white blazer, a black above knee length skirt, white stockings and black dress shoes. Her hair was pulled into two long pigtails with black ribbons, holding them together.

The second girl is Artemis Lunar. She has shoulder length white blonde hair and deep green eyes. She is also wearing the girls' uniform, like Dimitri.

"Aizawa-kun. Some punks are bulling Hinata again."sighed Shikamaru. Suddenly Aiden kicked Dimitri and Artemis off of her, and took off down the hallway, really pissed.

----------------------------------------

"Heh. Your such a loser, Hyuuga."smirked Takuto Mishiba. Hinata stood there, tears slowly forming at her eyes. That was until Takuto was punched to the floor.

There was a crowd forming around them, with Hidan Jashin and Itachi Uchiha watching with interest. Takuto stood up, and turned around.

"Bitch! How dare you punch me!"yelled Takuto.

"How dare you try to bully Hina-chan after I told you not to. Do you want to die?!"chuckled Aiden, as she stood there, darkly, cracking her fists. Takuto smirked, as he stood there.

"Your a wimp. You won't be able to hurt me."said Takuto, cockingly. Aiden grinned, and started to attack her without mercy. She grabbed his head, and slammed it into a locker, causing his forehead to bleed. Takuto growled, and tried to kick her head, but she grasped his leg with her hand, smirking.

"Really?"she said, rather darkly. She then hurled him through the air, as he crashed into a trashcan. She calmly walked over to Hinata.

"Are you alright, Hina-chan?"she asked, concerned.

"Hai, Ai-kun."blushed Hinata. Aiden smiled, as she stood there.

"AIDEN AIZAWA!"roared Tsunade, the principal. Aiden paled, as she stood there. She slowly turned around, only to have her arm grabbed, and thus the dragging began. She struggled to break free, but that was impossible.

Dimitri and Artemis rushed over to Hinata, and hugged her.

"She defended you, ne?"asked Artemis, worried. Hinata nodded, as she stood there.

"Excuse me, but did you say she?"asked Itachi, watching them.

"Yes. Aiden is a girl, I assure you."answered Artemis. Itachi looked over at Hidan, who was smirking darkly.

"Perfect...."whispered Hidan, watching Aiden get dragged by Tsunade to the main office.


	2. The Broken Mirror Falls To Pieces

Vampiric Princes

YuukiBlossoms

Chapter Two:

The Broken Mirror Falls To Pieces

Aiden frowned, as she sat underneath a weeping willow, eating her rice balls. She was listening to Artemis and Dimitri's conversation.

"Seems like Sakura Haruno has fallen with Itachi Uchiha's younger brother, Sasuke. How amusing..."chuckled Dimitri, as she peacefully ate her dango.

"Hmm?...."smirked Artemis. Artemis was laying there, against the tree, looking up at the sky.

"It is. She was all 'Sasuke-kun! Your so perfect!'. She's always so loud...Perhaps it's a good thing even though we're cousins, we hate each other."groaned Dimitri, taking another bite of her dango.

"Why does she even hang out in the High School anyway? Isn't she in middle school, with Hina-chan and Ino-baka?"asked Artemis, looking at Dimitri.

"Yeah. But, she thinks that she belongs to the High School. Pitiful, really."chuckled Dimitri.

"Pardon me, but, would it be possible for us to sit with you?"questioned Itachi, watching them with his onyx eyes.

"I don't care."sighed Aiden, emotionlessly. The princes then sat down, and began to watch them. Dimitri blinked, as she blankly took another bite.

"Is that.... dango?"questioned Itachi, watching Dimitri. Dimitri nodded, and handed him a stick of dango. Itachi smirked, and took it, and began to eat it.

"I believe Itachi now likes you, Zodiac-san, yeah."grinned Deidara, as he sat there.

"Mmm?"blinked Dimitri, eating another stick of dango.

"Where do you get your dango from?"asked Itachi, watching Dimitri.

"I make it myself."stated Dimitri, sitting there, smiling.

"Really?"smirked Itachi. Dimitri nodded, and smiled. She then handed him another stick of dango, who ate it happily.

"Gott ist ein Popstar!"screamed a male voice, coming from Aiden's pocket. She took out her cellphone, and flipped it open.

"Yeah?"she muttered. She listened for a little bit, and then closed the phone, frowning.

"Work?"smiled Artemis. Aiden glared at her, and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"How come you don't wear the girls' uniform?"asked Hidan, watching her. Dimitri and Artemis paled, and quickly turned to Hidan with wide eyes. Hidan looked at them, slightly confused.

"One. The uniforms are disgusting. Two, it's sexist. Three, I dispise skirts."stated Aiden, as she sat there.

"Although, if I remember correctly, your mother demanded that you wear it tomorrow."said Artemis.

"So?... It's not like I'm gonna."frowned Aiden. She took a bite out of her rice ball.

"Hmmmm?"smirked Dimitri and Artemis, looking over at Aiden.

"Don't."frowned Aiden.

-----------------------------

Dimitri and Artemis stood there, staring at Aiden completely shocked.

"No."said Artemis.

"Way."blinked Dimitri.

"Shut up, you idiots."growled Aiden.

"But... your actually wearing it."blinked Artemis and Dimitri, shocked out of their minds. Aiden frowned, and walked to her first class, only to be stared at by Sasori and Deidara.

"What?"frowned Aiden.

"Your in a skirt, un."stated Deidara.

"Yeah... My mom threatened to take away my labtop...."sighed Aiden.

"And that is the reason why your in a skirt... even though it is longer than most girls' skirts."said Sasori.

"Yes. I would never be caught dead in short skirts."stated Aiden.

"Though, I must admit, it does show off the curves you somehow have, yeah."grinned Deidara. Aiden frowned, and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey, un!"whined Deidara, pouting.

"You'll have to forgive her violent actions today, Deidara-san. She's going to be very angry."sighed Artemis. Aiden frowned, and smack Artemis's head from behind.

"Ow!"gasped Artemis, and quickly moved away from Aiden.

"Aiden. I shall see you at lunch. I'm heading to my honors' class. See ya."muttered Dimitri. She then walked out of the classroom, and down the hallway, heading toward her Honors' English class.

"Honors un?"blinked Deidara.

"Yes. Dimitri is one of the smartest students here, she's right behind Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga."stated Artemis, standing there.

"Really?"stated Sasori, sitting at his seat, calmly reading a book.

"Hai. I should get to choir. I'll be seeing you at lunch, Aiden."smiled Artemis. She then walked out of the classroom.

"Artemis-chan sings, yeah?"asked Deidara, as he sat down next to Sasori.

"Yeah. She's the lead. She sounds like an angel, actually."answered Aiden, as she took her seat across from them. She pulled out a sketch pad, and started to draw in it.

----------------------

Artemis sighed, as she sat under a sakura blossom tree, in the city park. She was currently dressed in a white tanktop, a black hoodie with white angel wings printed on the back of it, black cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes with white ankle length socks. Her hair was pulled into two low ponytails, and her eyes darkened by black eyeliner.

"Artemis-chan? What are you doing, yeah?"asked Deidara, as he stopped and looked at her. Artemis blinked, and looked at Deidara.

He was dressed in a black shirt with an explosion printed on it, black jeans, and black sandals.

"Hmm? Just thinking, and looking at the sky. It looks a little bland, like it needs more color. Don't you think?"asked Artemis, as she slowly got onto her feet. Deidara stared at her, shocked. She blinked, a little confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"she asked, nervously.

"You... think it looks bland, un?"asked Deidara, staring at her.

"Yeah. However, it's just my opinon. I mean, if you think differently, it's just the way I think, Deidara-kun."answered Artemis, standing there. Deidara grinned, and gripped her wrist, dragging her away. Artemis blinked, really confused about Deidara's actions.

"Deidara-kun? Where are we going?"asked Artemis.

"To Dinner, un."smirked Deidara, as he kept dragging her.

"Dinner?! NANI!"freaked Artemis, completely shocked. She pulled away from him.

"Deidara-kun. I can't. I have to go to dinner with Aiden and Dimitri."she told him, watching him.

"Then I'll get Hidan, Itachi and Sasori, yeah."grinned Deidara. She blinked, and sighed. She nodded, and smiled at him, who grinned in return. He then pulled out his razor, and started to text Itachi, Sasori and Hidan.

-----------------------

".....This is a little strange..."muttered Aiden, who sat there, waiting for the food to come.

Aiden was dressed in a red spaghetti strapped shirt with fishnet under it, black fingerless gloves, ripped blue jeans, and white vanns with black skulls on it. Her hair was down, and slightly messy, parted to the left.

"How so, Aiden-san?"asked Hidan, smirking at her.

"Just never thought you guys would be joining us for dinner..."answered Aiden, as she sat there. She was seated between Sasori and Hidan, who kept watching her, like she was food or something. Dimitri was beside Itachi, which left Artemis sitting next to Deidara.

A growl was heard, and all of them looked over at Dimitri, who blushed, looking at the floor. She was dressed in a black band tee; Otep, a black jean skirt which ended about 2 inches above the knee, white stockings, and black combat boots. Her hair was loose, and gave her face a heart shape.

"Seems like someone is hungry."chuckled Aiden, grinning. Dimitri pouted, as she sat there, glaring at Aiden, rather pissed.

"Der..."frowned Dimitri, as she sat there. Finally, their food came, and they started to eat.

"Wait. I have a question. Your vampires, right? So, how come you can eat human food?"asked Aiden. She then ate some of her white rice.

"Well, we're princes; royalty. That means we're different from regular vampires. We can do things normal vampires can't do; eat human food and walk in sunlight."answered Sasori, as he ate some bread.

"That does make sense..."said Artemis, eating some sushi.

"Of course, yeah!"grinned Deidara.


	3. Sunday A Day For Anything

_"Vampiric Princes"_

_YuukiBlossoms_

_Chapter Three:_

_Sunday. A Day for Anything._

Dimitri groaned, and her eyes slightly opened, narrowing at the sight in front of her. Her little brother. Sitting on her, playing his PSP. He has short messy crimson red hair and bright onyx eyes. He was wearing a baggy backetball jersey and blue jean shorts, along with white tennis shoes.

"Shiro... What are you doing..."muttered Dimitri, staring at the ceiling.

"Mum said you had to take care of me today. She also stated that you had to get up and take me out for the day."Shiro muttered, as he kept playing on his PSP.

"Ugh...Fine. Get out of my room so I can get dressed."said Dimitri, as she sat up. Shiro got off of her, and walked out of the room, closing the door. Dimitri got out of her bed, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a dark blue shirt; which was tight at the chest, and flowed out near her waist. She grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and slipped the clothes on. She placed on her simple black choker, which had a simple crescent moon hanging off of it, and pulled her hair into a braided ponytail, brushing her bangs to the left. She slipped on her black fishnet gloves, and her black vanns with crimson petals on them. She walked out of her room, picking up Shiro by his waist, and left the house.

-----O.O-----

"Is.... there anywhere you'd like to go, Shiro?"asked Dimitri, blankly.

"Can we get some dango, oneesama?"asked Shiro, walking hand in hand with her.

"Sure, Shiro."smiled Dimitri. They entered the closest dango shop, and ordered some dango.

"Dimitri-san? What are you doing here?"a dark, gentle voice said from behind her. Dimitri blinked, and turned around. She blinked, as she stood there.

"I'm getting some dango for my little brother..."stated Dimitri, as she stared at Itachi, smiling gently.

"Really? Little Brother?"smirked Itachi, as he looked down at Shiro, who is 8 years old.

"Vampire."stated Shiro, glaring at Itachi.

"Yeah... Sorry about him... He hasn't got over what some vampires did to our family..."muttered Dimitri, as she stood there. She then handed Shiro his dango, who ate it quietly.

"Did something bad happen?"asked Itachi, watching Dimitri.

"My father was murdered by vampires when Shiro was 5 years old... About 3 years ago..."answered Dimitri. Itachi stared at Dimitri and Shiro; the latter continued to glare at him.

"Onee-sama. I want to leave."muttered Shiro, as he pulled at her shirt.

"Of course, Shiro."smiled Dimitri. He grabbed her hand, and began to pull her out of the store.

"Bye, Itachi-san."said Dimitri. She then left with Shiro. Itachi stood there, watching them leave, thinking to himself.

"Hmm...."smirked Itachi, thinking.

------

"Dimitri! Shiro-kun!"grinned Artemis, waving at them. She rushed over to them, and grabbed Shiro, and hugged him tightly to her chest. Artemis then sat him on his feet, and waved at Dimitri lightly.

Artemis was dressed in a black off the shoulder shirt with a white tanktop under it, a white miniskirt with black stockings and white converse. Her hands are covered by black fingerless gloves, and her hair was messy; parted to the left. In her left hand was her totally worn out skateboard. It was crimson red with black flames spray painted on it.

"Hello Artemis."smiled Dimitri.

"What are guys doing today?"grinned Artemis, watching them.

"Just hanging out, Arte."stated Dimitri.

"Really? Maybe you should take Shiro-kun to the movies? I heard the sequel to "Forever Young To Fight" is out. My neighbor's kid went and saw it; he said it had tons of explosions in it."said Artemis, smiling.

"Would you like to see that, Shiro?"questioned Dimitri, looking at her younger brother.

"Hai, oneesama."muttered Shiro.

"Aww! He's so polite!"grinned Artemis, blushing.

"Of course he is. If you was rude, I would smack him."frowned Dimitri.

"That is true."chuckled Artemis.

"We shall be leaving, Arte. I hope you have a.... fun-filled day..."muttered Dimitri, as she gripped Shiro's hand lightly.

"Byebye!"smiled Artemis, as she watched them walk away. She sat her skateboard on the ground, and began to skate through the park, thinking to herself. She suddenly crashed into a pole, and laid there, knocked out from the pain. Deidara blinked, and saw her.

"Holy crap, yeah!"freaked Deidara. He rushed over to Artemis, who laid there. A small cut was on her forehead, and a small trickle of blood smeared on her face. Deidara's nose flared, and he covered his mouth and nose, staring at Artemis, glaring.

"Her scent.... it's wonderful...un..."growled Deidara, as he sat there, glaring at Artemis. She groaned, and turned over on her side, struggling to get up.

"The hell happened..."whispered Artemis. She placed her hand on her forehead, and pulled it away, to see blood on her hand. She blinked, and wiped her face with her outer shirt. She pulled it out, and threw it in the trash. She turned, and saw Deidara, sitting on the ground, glaring at her.

"Deidara-kun?"blinked Artemis. Deidara glared, and grabbed her skateboard, and hurled it at her. She blinked, and caught it weakly. He stood up, and took off.

"FINE! BE AN ASSHOLE!"she yelled at his retreating form. Deidara vanished from her sight.

"Lunar-san? Who are you yelling at?"asked Sasori, who was behind her. She blinked, and turned; staring at Hidan and Sasori.

"Deidara! He saw me crash into a pole, and started to glare at me! He's a fucking prick!"growled Artemis.

"Did he...?"asked Hidan and Sasori. She stood there, nodding.

"Artemis!"yelled Aiden, who rushed over to them.

Aiden was currently dressed in a tight band tee; Full Moon, ripped jeans, and black converse. Her wrists are covered by medical bandages, and her hair was combed to the right.

"Hey Aiden."muttered Artemis.

"Are you alright? I saw you take a pretty nasty fall... I saw Deidara rush over to you, and then he covered his mouth and nose...."said Aiden.

"Mouth and nose?...."questioned Sasori. He looked over at Hidan, who nodded. Sasori then took off running.

"Don't mind him, girls. He just needs to go take care of a little problem with Deidara."smirked Hidan. Aiden and Artemis blinked, and looked at each other, with confusion.

"


End file.
